Pushing My Luck
by Tatiana Ekaterina
Summary: During the end of Breaking Dawn- It seems that after hundreds of years alone with her brother and sisters Kate may have finally found her mate in Garrett. But why won’t he say anything? Stephanie's world, for Bella's Lullaby of Broadway contest. M- Lemon


**Bella's Lullaby of Broadway One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Pushing My Luck**

**Pen Name: **Tatiana Ekaterina

**Song and Show Title for Inspiration Song: "Maybe this Time" from **_Cabaret_

Music and Lyrics by John Kander and Fred Ebb

**Summary: **During the end of Breaking Dawn- It seems that after hundreds of years alone with her brother and sisters Kate may have finally found her mate in Garrett. But why won't he say anything? Is he that focused on the Volturi? Or is it her?

**Disclaimer: **I still wish I was cool enough to dream up Twilight, but it still wasn't me. Thanks Stephenie Meyer, for letting me borrow and expand on your plot and characters. I hope I can be as cool one day. The lines in bold are direct quotes from _Breaking Dawn_ itself. I want to acknowledge Stephenie's writing as separate from my own. Her dialogue became my guide, and I left in some pieces because I wanted you to see where my version fits in exactly. I'm not trying to steal credit; I don't own Twilight or Cabaret. Rated M for a nice little lemon appearance. Hooray!

**Word Count: **19,160 (minus header and notes)

**A/N: Listening to this song from a new angle made me think of Kate, my damn cool name representation in the Twilight universe, and how long this poor woman must have been alone. She reminded me a little of the character who sings this song, Sally Bowles- promiscuous cabaret singer really looking for a more meaningful life at the advent of World War II in Germany. Then there are those great lines before the real fighting starts in Breaking Dawn- "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." "Now he tells me." –Garrett to Kate, Kate to Garrett. Meaning he's been holding back? What did she expect? Read and find out. **** As for the timing, I know the Twilight lexicon has a different timeline than this story, but they had to adjust it to fit the entire history. This one worked for me. I didn't feel the need to write out Kate meeting Renesmee, I think her reaction's pretty clear in Breaking Dawn. We'll take it from there, shall we?**

_Maybe this Time_

Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time, he'll stay  
Maybe this time  
For the first time  
Love won't hurry away

He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time  
And the time before

Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me;  
'Lady Peaceful,' 'Lady Happy,'  
That's what I long to be  
All the odds are in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's got to happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win

Everybody loves a winner  
so nobody loved me;  
'Lady Peaceful,' 'Lady Happy,'  
that's what I long to be  
All the odds are in my favor  
something's bound to begin…

It's got to happen, happen sometime  
maybe this time, maybe this time, I'll win

POV: Garrett

Time: December 8, 2006

Place: somewhere in the wilderness of New Hampshire.

It was a good thing I wasn't so thirsty; I could turn deeper into the forest. I knew two vampires had been following me for about half a day, but I didn't let them get close enough for any of us to catch each other's scent. You tended to live longer that way. Ha- not that any vampire (save for a member of the Volturi guard, perhaps, and a few others) had a chance of beating me in a fight anyway. I began to think of a few of those others; a clan I hadn't seen in what was it, 25 years now? When I could swear I heard one of their voices call out to me: a very deep voice- it wasn't like there was any human around to hear anyway. I stopped running. He called again.

"Garrett!"

Yes, it was definitely Emmett. Was his mate with him? I took a chance. I could always keep running.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" I called, at a level that would only sound loud to one of us.

I heard a grunt mixed with a response. "Finally! I was wondering when you were going to bother checking if it might actually be your _friends! _Geez, when did you get so paranoid?"

While Emmett was speaking, he suddenly appeared in my view, although I could follow his movement with ease. He was still a little over a mile away from me. His mate Rosalie smacked him as she caught up behind him.

"Ass," was all she said.

Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen were some of the queerest vampires I'd ever met, based on their diet of _animal_ blood- bizarre. They were part of my old friend Carlisle Cullen's clan; without question the closest-bonded and most unusual clan I'd ever seen. But I'd been spending far more time around humans lately and separating more from my own kind- other vampires and their games were beginning to bore me, frankly, so it had been a long time since I'd seen or even heard of any of the Cullens. They were unchanged, of course, never mind the fact that I'd somehow forgotten just how large Emmett was, and how gorgeous Rosalie always looked. I shook my head in disgust. I was never taken by surprise. Emmett and Rosalie walked slowly toward me, still faster than any human could. I embraced Rosalie, and Emmett pounded me on the back with a smile as I said-

"What brings you two here? Is Carlisle working nearby again?" I knew the Cullens often spent years in the Northeast, dating back to the time I had met Carlisle, shortly before my change, all those years ago.

"No, we came to find you, specifically, Garrett. We're still living in Washington," Rosalie answered me evenly.

"What is wrong?" I asked. Emmett's cheerfulness erased as he listened to his love. Emmett was never serious, even in times of duress. It was just wrong. The situation was definitely dire.

"We're asking you to trust us, Garrett, we're desperate for help." Emmett began, "it's incredibly difficult to explain correctly, but our entire family is in serious trouble, especially a new member."

"A new member?" I asked with shock.

"Edward has finally found a mate. But take what Emmett says to heart Garrett, it's tremendously complicated. She's only a few months old _now_," Rosalie began to explain.

"Now?" I asked cautiously.

"Exactly," she continued, "They fell in love very quickly and married just before her transformation while she was still human. She's been involved with our family for about two years now, and it's never been easy."

Easy? It sounded impossible! I had immediate sympathy for Edward, who I was almost as close to as Carlisle. He was a good guy, but even practiced at his way of life, how could it be possible to love a human without killing her? Then I supposed if he really loved her he would have no choice but to find a way. No wonder it had taken two years. He certainly was stubborn enough. But what was the problem now? I knew their newest brother Jasper was more than enough of a mentor to protect this new vampire from mistakes. Not to mention the others, especially Carlisle. I turned slightly. She must have chosen this life? That was certainly interesting. Of course she wouldn't want to kill humans but I wondered if a newborn could really abstain completely. I doubted it.

"Can you try to explain the problem?" I asked then.

"We'd rather let Edward and Bella, our new sister, explain. They are central to the story. But we must hurry. It took us a few days to find you, longer than we'd hoped to spend, and time is of the utmost importance. Please Garrett, you know Carlisle wouldn't ask otherwise. He's searching out others who might help as well." Rosalie spoke hurriedly now.

Emmett asked, "Will you help us?"

They turned to statues from their stress. There was no question of my not coming to Carlisle's aid. Part of my mind flashed back to the early days. It was Carlisle who got me into George Washington's army. It was Carlisle who had taught me to control instinctual thirst long enough to be a soldier after I was unexpectedly changed, it was Carlisle who instructed me, never criticized my choices, and understood immediately why I could never stay with him despite all his help. I had been changed in the night during the chaos in the famous battle of Long Island. More proof that Carlisle was not the only British vampire on Earth. Carlisle, while helping the injured, still managed to fight the vampire off before he sucked me dry. General Washington got us to Manhattan without a single loss of life, but that was only thanks to Carlisle's fast response. He hid me away from the camp for the 3 days, and told my superior I was ill. I don't know what I would have done without Carlisle, and his family obviously needed me now. I focused solely on Emmett.

"Of course I will."

"Thank you, we won't forget this Garrett. Head toward Forks, Washington and then you can follow our scents to our house. Just be careful in the woods." Rosalie added.

"Careful?" I was incredulous.

"Yes. There's a tribe of Native Americans who can turn into wolves at will to the west of our land. They are our allies now, and they are also standing with us." Emmett voice reacted to my face. "They smell like wet dogs, you'll be able to tell, trust me, but don't antagonize them, so they don't confuse you for an enemy. We don't want to cause trouble with them _just now_," Emmett finished with a wink.

Rosalie just smacked him again.

"A tribe who turns into wolves at will?" I was intrigued. Unlike real werewolves? Still they didn't sound like much of a threat to me. "This story just gets more and more interesting."

"Far too interesting for my taste." Rosalie said with a grimace.

"Does this mean I have to turn gold-eye?" I asked her. She looked uneasy, and Emmett smacked me this time. Ow, that hurt. Damn muscular menace! He returned to his serious tone. Honestly, it creeped me out a little to see him like this.

"We're sorry we can't say more right now. You'll understand soon enough. We have to keep traveling- we haven't found everyone yet. We'll see you in Forks. Thank you again." Emmett finished. Rosalie nodded her head to me, and then both continued south. I was alone in an instant. I followed after. It was a pretty straight shot west across the country to Washington, but I headed for the Concord airport instead. I'd ignore the humans. I was too eager to arrive. My instinct for adventure had been triggered once again, and I never ignored a chance for adventure.

****

POV: Kate

Time: December 7- The day after the Denalis arrive in Forks.

Place: Around the Cullen house heading deep into the woods.

I walked out of the house to go hunt with my sister Tanya, and try again to digest what our extended family had told us yesterday, even though we knew it was impossible. Numbness had settled in late last night and I fought against it so I could think, but the look on Tanya's face alone terrified me. Among the others she had resonated calmness as our leader. We had all tried to keep our cool to some degree, when we really understood the true nature of the situation with the Cullens. This Renesmee was Edward and Bella's biological daughter! She wasn't an immortal child! And Edward's mate was able to block even Eleazer and myself with her mind! I shook my head. But how short lived was the relief! Tanya looked at me with the exact panic I felt. My beloved sister and I were often of one mind, only matched by the missing piece of ourselves, our adored Irina, and now we might never see her again. That alone was enough cause. I pulled nervously on a lock of my hair and it stood up from the electricity in my palms. I frowned, I usually had better control. Tanya reacted as if she somehow had the same electricity now, we were so on edge. There was one response. We took off immediately from the house into the trees, and we passed wide around a large red-brown wolf. The others were back on the reservation apparently. He ignored us, and I tried to center my mind. But how could Irina have gone to the Volturi? I had to answer my own astonishment once again. Irina had not had the fortune to hear the real story and Edward's explanation. I knew her well enough to know that if she had, even she would have kept their secret, just as I knew Tanya and I would have acted the same in her shoes. Her evidence gave her no choice. I banished the immediate thoughts of our mother. I was very good at this.

Tanya's mood focused as we ran. "We will fight on the Cullens side," she said. We paused on higher land amid the trees. There was an enormous herd of mule deer nearby.

"Of course," I answered her simply.

Her voice changed. "I only wish we had time to return home once more before our death," Tanya said before her lunges inevitability dispersed the herd. I didn't follow. Another pain in my chest. Russia. I wasn't used to feeling such despair, not since…no. But it was more difficult to focus. We hadn't seen our real homeland in years. And Tanya knew as I did, there would be no way to stop the Volturi advance, even with Jasper's friends, and any others that might come. I could not pin my hopes on Bella's apparent ability. It would not be enough. They would not listen. We had past experience. We would all perish in flames. I finally ran to Tanya, who was finished with her first deer before I even moved, and she spoke one more time, somehow looking still beautiful and her actual age, all at once. She finally looked a thousand years old.

"We can no longer change our fate, or take back Irina's decision, or stop the memories. We can only do our duty now, to do the best to help our family, no matter what happens."

"I agree." I no longer held back the memories of our mother that had refused to erase themselves from my long dormant heart. I let them overtake my mind as I quickly re-located the scent of my hunt. The anguish didn't matter now. We would join her soon enough.

*****

POV: Garrett

Time: 1pm, Dec 9, the day after Rosalie and Emmett find him.

Place: Cullen house.

I ran from Seattle to Forks. Turns out the wolves I would see seemed to be giving me a wide berth as I headed toward the Cullen house. I had to admit they were enormous: more the size of a werewolf than an actual wolf. Suddenly, a reeking red-brown wolf and a black wolf crossed directly onto my path showing no fear at all. I'd smelled them first, ugh. "I'm coming to help the Cullens; I'm an old friend of Carlisle's." I said immediately. I wasn't quite in the mood for games. I was in a hurry. The wolves stepped aside and I continued on. I sensed they were following me, but I kept going, deliberately showing I didn't mind them at my back. I really didn't. Perhaps working together they might become more of a challenge. I followed the strong mix of vampire scents right into a large open area. In front of me stood the Cullen house. One of the wolves howled softly, but I saw what I had anticipated. Edward was coming through the door before the howl was complete, and rushed to great me.

"Garrett! It's been too long. I was thrilled to hear your mind coming through the forest." The wolves backed off in response to Edward. "Thank you Sam, Jacob. Garrett is definitely an ally." I saw the red-brown one nod in response. Odd, really.

We embraced. I missed my friend, but I didn't waste time on small talk. "Rosalie and Emmett found me. What's wrong Edward? I've never seen Emmett look so bleak."

Edward's face changed in an instant. He led me inside. Four vampires stood near the door- three women and one man, none that I recognized, and all universally with gold eyes like the Cullens. I hid my surprise. I never realized there were other gold-eyes, and I was surprised Carlisle had never mentioned them. A blond in front stood as the obvious leader. She was a beauty it was true, but my eyes zeroed in on the one standing next to her, and her eyes almost speared right through me. Confidence simply radiated out of the pair, and they watched me, the new arrival, even more than the wolves did. A pair with darker complexion had their backs, probably mated to each other judging by their looks. I knew I'd like them all right away. There was something about the second in particular though. Blondes didn't often look so unusual. Her hair was as fine as silk. She was hot, plain and simple. Another part of my mind took in a separate coven, standing in the back of the living room near the kitchen. They must be Carlisle's friends from Egypt, and a bigger clan than I knew. There were four of them now though, another pair had joined. Carlisle had only mentioned Amun and Kebi briefly in stories. They hunted humans, like I did. Another coven of three sat on the stairs- definitely Irish. One smaller redhead stared at me, but the other two, an imposing female and one male, watched her. I didn't know them. I noticed Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte, last. I'd met them once. Peter acknowledged me with a nod. Edward waited while I adjusted to my audience. Suddenly, a bare-chested, barefooted beast of a Native American walked through the front door behind me and spoke to Edward. Shit, he towered over me! He moved almost as silently as a vampire could. What was he, part dog, part giant?

"He's already seen me. I'd rather be here," Edward hid his reaction as the shaggy haired monster turned to me and said brusquely, "I'm Jacob," he grimaced and qualified after a moment, "the red one. Garrett, is it? I hope you help," he looked back at Edward expectantly. I didn't bother with a response. Instead, I followed his lead.

"I know Rosalie and Emmett explained how serious the situation is and I thank you for coming. This is a very delicate issue." Edward began, but I interrupted him, speaking aloud only for the benefit of my audience. He must know I'd help them!

"You're all walking on flaming eggshells! What is the real problem? Just tell me! I can handle it!" Some of the vampires looked a little skeptical, especially the knockout who had caught my eye, but Edward saw my sincerity.

He shook his head slightly, in acquiescence. "I'm sorry Garrett, you're right. I'm about to show you what's so complicated. Just know- nothing is what it appears to be, this is a completely unique situation. Reserve judgment. My wife will show you what I mean. Bella? Please bring out Renesmee."

From around the corner came a particularly striking dark-haired vampire… his Bella… carrying a smaller…but no…Edward said…

"I promise you. She is not an immortal child. You hear her heartbeat?" Edward implored me.

"Her heartbeat?!?" But I did hear what sounded like the heartbeat of a bird, just slightly off somehow. I was a little staggered. Edward explained further.

"Renesmee is our biological daughter. My wife was still human when she conceived, carried, and gave birth to her. Renesmee is strong, but the pregnancy was dangerous. We almost lost them both." Daughter? She would be strong then, and she did resemble them both, but, vampires? Having children, even if it was just the men? Her scent was so different. I started to look at the little…half-vampire, I suppose, fully for the first time, but caught the look of panic plastered on Bella's face. I addressed her and Edward exhaled.

"It's fantastic that Edward finally found someone. Please relax Bella; I won't hurt your daughter." The latter felt so odd to say to a vampire. "It's just difficult to understand." Bella spoke for the first time, looking more comfortable.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you Garrett. Our daughter has an unusual talent. She will be able to explain herself best. You only have to allow her to touch your face. It's like what Edward does, in reverse. She can show you her thoughts."

If she said so. I leaned slowly forward and Renesmee suddenly smiled hugely and waved. "Hello Garrett!" Her soprano greeting was kind of sweet, and her rose cheeks were very charming. She practically bounded out of her mother's arms, sending her long curls bouncing as she reached for my face. I braced myself for the unknown. I noticed the wolf-human take a step forward out of the corner of my eye. Images suddenly flooded my head that were not mine, but I could see clearly through them. There were pictures of all the Cullens, the wolves as men and animals, and even a few humans caring for and interacting with Renesmee. The vantage point seemed to change drastically by the day as she showed me her life. She could handle both blood and human food, and she could speak, walk, read, run and dance. I felt the tenor of her thoughts change in response to my face. I was awed and speechless, and it pleased her. But not only did she develop and change, she could prove she was only months old.

"Just past four, to be exact," Edward said.

Edward waited for me to speak again. "No one's after her, are they?" I asked, sounding surprisingly fearful to my own ears. I saw the unusual blond smile slightly at my question, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"I'm afraid that's exactly it. The Volturi have discovered her existence," Edward responded, and I almost growled. I wanted to protect this little girl immediately. Between her sweetness and the blonde's sexiness, it was difficult not to stare too hard at either of them.

"They're coming for her?" I asked. Edward nodded once, right before I had finished my question.

"For all of my family," Bella responded, "There was a horrible mistake. Aro believes he's seen proof of an immortal child in the head of one of our closest friends, their sister Irina," she said, gesturing to the two blondes. Oh wonderful! But why did this Irina feel the need to… my thoughts overlapped with Bella's explanation, and Edward nodded his head toward her significantly. She noticed and continued, "It's a long story. The werewolves were forced to save my life from her mate last year while my family was away, and they killed him. She was angry at us all." Bella sighed. That must be complicated.

"They are all coming from Volterra, even the wives," Edward chimed in. I just barely hid my shock. "All we ask is that you help witness for us, that she continues to grow. Alice saw they'd be here in about a month. Our Nessie will gain another half-year of development in that short time. Carlisle and Esme will return soon, as will Emmett and Rose, from their quests for help." No wonder they were so careful, considering how much trouble they were in! I felt rage on my old mentor's behalf, and for this child, and my friends…

The leader stepped forward and held out her hand. "I am Tanya. I've heard about you from Carlisle. I am one of his oldest friends, indeed, much older than he is," I was still staring at Renesmee, and she laughed softly, "Amazing child, isn't she? She made quick work of us all."

I gave her a stiff nod, and Bella sat down. Most of the company felt they could now return to whatever they were doing before I showed up, but Tanya's clan remained. I got the impression we were just getting started, in fact. Perhaps I'd take back my initial impression, perhaps not. I knew how distinct clan members could be. "Your sister went to the Volturi?" I asked Tanya bluntly.

Tanya was quick to defend her apparently absent other sister. "We three sisters have a very healthy respect for the law. I assure you, she loves the Cullens as much as the rest of my family, and we consider ourselves cousins, in fact. I cannot imagine the pain it caused her to do the right thing in her eyes. She saw Nessie from a distance. She could not have imagined anything else." She was right. My remaining anger was only for the Italians.

The other blonde stepped forward…finally. "We are very old. We have experience in this area," she snapped. Oh yes, I liked them both.

"And you are?" I smirked at her.

"Show my sister some respect if you please," Tanya bristled.

But her sister returned my smirk. "It's alright Tanya; you know I am a big girl." I chuckled, and so did Edward. He'd said nothing about anything he'd heard in my head, good man. He stepped to my side and introduced the firecracker.

"This is Kate. Watch out for this one," he said, and Kate laughed. Her whole face lit up. It really was far too long since I'd been with my own kind. Or perhaps it was just Kate.

"I'll behave myself, I promise." I swept into an exaggerated bow, and without missing a step, the ladies performed perfect curtsies. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you. May I have the honor of an introduction to the rest of your family?" Kate broke the performance first.

"Alright, how old are you anyway, nomad?" she exclaimed.

I arched one brow. "My my, what manners." The mated pair walked over, and the female spoke, joining right in with our ridiculous pleasantries from an earlier era. She had a strong Spanish accent. She curtsied to me as well.

"Indeed, please excuse my sister, signor, for it seems she will continue to neglect her duty. It seems I must make the introductions myself. I am Carmen, and this is my mate, Eleazer." Tanya and Kate both looked at him.

It was obvious Eleazer was the serious one. I stopped my teasing. "I am sorry. I hope you will not think of me as trivial. It is difficult to frown among such lovely company as your ladies." My initial impression proved correct after all. They were good. "I will stand with all of you, even die if I must, Carlisle is that loyal a friend to me." I said quietly. Eleazer looked me straight in the face; he was satisfied. He stepped away from the group. Carmen re-claimed my attention.

"Eleazer was once with the Volturi guard, but he is a very good man." I started at her words. "He has the power to discern other vampires' powers. He is so worried. You chose your words well. Carlisle's family means everything to us. And besides, he cannot blame you for succumbing to our charms, especially these two. Edward is right. Do be careful with Tanya and Kate. They _are_ experienced in the ways of men."

At that moment Tanya and Kate linked arms and walked away.

*****

POV: Kate

Same time and place.

I exhaled as Garrett nodded in response to Tanya's query. He would help us. I was still recovering from his entrance. I hadn't known anything about him really, but he turned out to one gorgeous, self-assured, incredible specimen of a vampire. I hadn't felt such an immediate attraction to anyone, not since Kostya. I paused to inwardly laugh at myself to keep my poker face from disintegrating. 600 years later and I still remembered. Of course I remembered, I never changed. I squared my shoulders, what was Garrett saying? Was he criticizing Tanya for Irina's mistake? He had better not, what the hell did he know? I marched over.

"We are very old. We have experience in this area." I snapped. I would teach him a thing or two…but he was inexplicably smiling at me. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, but of course a gentleman wouldn't reveal anything. Traitor. Garrett missed Edward's involuntary response to my thoughts, thank God.

Wipe that smirk off your face! Not that he would- "And you are?"

My dearest came to my defense, of course. "Show my sister some respect if you please."

It was unnecessary. "It's alright Tanya; you know I am a big girl." Garrett chuckled, and so did Edward. He stepped to Garrett's side and introduced me.

"This is Kate. Watch out for this one." I laughed. This is exactly what I needed right now, to distract myself from what was coming and Irina's mistake, and for the moment I just let myself be drawn to Garrett.

"I'll behave myself, I promise." Garrett swept into an exaggerated bow at his words, and almost as if it were a reflex, Tanya and I performed perfect curtsies. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you. May I have the honor of an introduction to the rest of your family?" Oh, this was priceless. So he wasn't so very young, was he? We'd just jumped a century, at least! I burst out laughing.

"Alright, how old are you anyway, nomad?" I blurted out.

He arched one brow. "My my, what manners." Carmen and Eleazer walked over, and Carmen seemed intent on making a fool out of me. She joined right in on the preposterous old-fashioned banter.

She curtsied and said, "Indeed, please excuse my sister, signor, for it seems she will continue to neglect her duty. It seems I must make the introductions myself. I am Carmen, and this is my mate, Eleazer." Tanya and I turned for Eleazer's response, a little anxious. This was not the time to tease him.

Garrett's mood shifted faster than Edward in a full on sprint. "I am sorry. I hope you will not think of me as trivial. It is difficult to frown among such lovely company as your ladies. I will stand with all of you, even die if I must, Carlisle is that loyal a friend to me." He spoke so low I don't know if Tanya even heard him, for she was on the other side of me. Eleazer looked him straight in the face. I knew that he would be satisfied by such a steady commitment to Carlisle and he was. He stepped away from the group. Carmen re-claimed Garrett's attention, and I was left momentarily to marvel at Carlisle's extraordinary history and what little I knew. Tanya knew more. How old was Garrett? What was his history? I would certainly find out. I listened to Carmen then.

"…with the Volturi guard, but he is a very good man." She was obviously explaining their history, and I saw Garrett start. Carmen ignored it. "He has the power to discern other vampires' powers. He is so worried. You chose your words well. Carlisle's family means everything to us. And besides, he cannot blame you for succumbing to our charms, especially these two," She'd find a way to make a vampire blush one day! We did not show it. And she kept on, "Edward is right. Do be careful with Tanya and Kate. They _are_ experienced in the ways of men." How right she was. Tanya and I linked arms at the same time and walked away.

*****

POV: Garrett

Time: The next day, Dec 10th

Place: as he heads outside, then farther out into the woods.

Two nomads, Mary and Randall also arrived separately soon after I did. I believed they were going to stand with us now. I had a polite conversation with them this morning, but it was clear we weren't going to be long time friends. We'd all witness to the Volturi. It was enough. I walked outside. I was barely able to stand staying in one place, let alone indoors. It was one of the main reasons I was alone. I heard two vampires gradually make their way up behind me, Edward in the lead, if I was not mistaken…no I wasn't. And was that? I turned with a smile.

"Kate asked me to search you out." Edward began.

"Did she?" I answered him, "How nice." Kate's face was politely impassive, but she smiled civilly at my words.

"Well, you don't need me." Edward said. He took off back toward the house. Kate watched until he was out of sight, and then chose to speak.

"I wanted to say earnestly that I'm glad to meet another strong friend of Carlisle's. You'll be an asset to us. I apologize if I did not give that impression yesterday."

Oh I understood perfectly. "I would not change a single thing about our meeting. I already see how the Cullens are so closely bonded to all of you, even without your shared morals."

"Thank you," she paused in thought. "I am incredibly curious. What of your connection? May I ask about your background?" she inquired.

"I met Carlisle in August 1776, when I was still human. I was 19. My father had been recently killed, and my mother died when I was 4. I had nothing left after he was gone, and no family to get me into a University, a trade, or an introduction to the right bride. Carlisle sought me out! I was healthy and very strong. He recommended me as a soldier, and got me into Washington's army."

"Sounds just like him," she said, "Wasn't he living in upstate New York at the time? We were overseas during that entire decade. We didn't return to America in fact until Napoleon attacked our home country."

Ah, that explained her looks. "He was. You are Russian?"

"The three of us are. Carmen and Eleazer are obviously from Spain, originally. They bonded with us by philosophy and by our family experiences now, of course."

I nodded and returned to my story. "Carlisle volunteered at lot of time for the new militias and he watched over me. He never told me what he was though. Then on the night of the defeat at the battle of Long Island, I was attacked by a British vampire! Carlisle fought him off, and taught me to control myself. I didn't mind the change and it was a relief to know the truth about my mentor. I was still desperate to help the revolutionaries, and so I tried to feed as little as possible." I didn't mention animal hunting, my failed struggles would not impress her, so I just said, "I relished the challenge, but after the war I was eager for a new start. I preferred human blood. Carlisle never judged me of course. I set off on my own, and stayed in touch off and on with him over the years. It didn't take long for Edward and I to become fast friends, and I like them all, truly.

"This explains how we know so little about each other- we were half-way across the world. Carlisle is amazing." She said.

"Indeed." I would never gain the same control Carlisle had. Tanya had said they were all older than Carlisle? That must have meant they had even more control. I felt uneasy, and intimidated, really, and more than a little awed.

"I am about to sound very rude," I began.

"Oh?" She asked.

"How old are you?"

"Tanya, Irina, and I have lived for so long that age has ceased to matter much. We do not know the exact years of our birth, but I know for certain I celebrated at least the 1000th anniversary of my change about 15 years ago, and I am the youngest. Carmen and Eleazer are closer to your age."

Over 1000? It was hard to fathom such an age, even when I fully expected to reach it. Was she a vegetarian for that long? She was the amazing one. But she was right- what difference would age make to her? "Did you ever hunt humans?" I couldn't help asking. I was intrigued by her reaction. She paled, but not in fear. She was embarrassed. She recovered herself.

"We all did once." I exhaled quietly, "We've became vegetarians around the time Carlisle was born, but it was a gradual process. It's complicated, but Tanya first met Carlisle in Italy, and she introduced him to Irina and I soon after."

"Complicated?" I sensed she wouldn't tell me. No matter, I would find out from someone else.

"Yes." Kate glanced in mortification at the shrewd look in my eye and ran off. Strange how she looked as intimidated by me as I was of her.

*****

Time: Dec 11- morning

Place: outside the Cullen house

Edward came to find me outside. Bella was inside with a still sleeping Renesmee.

"Come with me Garrett," he said simply. He was smiling slightly.

_What for? _I asked in my head.

"Oh, you'll want to be here, trust me." He took off then, and of course I couldn't follow as fast. We were running for only a minute though, and I stopped short when I saw a small group of vampires in front of me. Two faces I knew, and he was right, I did want to see one most of all.

"Carlisle!" I called out. Finally! Edward nodded in agreement with my thought. It felt even longer than the quarter-century that had passed. Carlisle strode forward, Esme right behind him. We embraced for a long time.

"This is quite a greeting," Carlisle laughed quietly. Esme patted my shoulder.

"Well I didn't realize how much I've missed you," I said truthfully. Carlisle was exactly the person I needed now. He let go of me and I turned to Esme, and lightly kissed her cheek.

"It has been far too long Garrett. You should come and see us more often," she said. She hadn't changed at all. She still sounded like every mother I've ever known. _Thank you. _I thought for Edward's benefit. I saw him smile as he lightly tugged on Esme's arm.

"Let's get back to your grandchild," he said to her. Esme agreed and they took off. Carlisle hung back with me.

"Oh so you're a grandfather?" I said, wide-eyed and laughingly…the concept was absurd to me.

"You would laugh- but yes, in a way. It's a greater gift than I could have ever expected. Nessie is amazing, isn't she?"

The other vampire interrupted us then- I had fairly forgotten he was there. "I'll head inside shall I?" he said gruffly to Carlisle. He was British. I stiffened, even after all these years. He ignored me.

"Yes," Carlisle answered him. He took off without a word.

"Where did you find him?" I asked, not hiding what I felt in my voice.

''I told you of him once, remember? That is Alistair, the tracker who I once helped on my way to Italy all those years ago. He is a close friend, despite his demeanor. It wasn't easy to get him here though, he can barely stand to be with me more than once a century," Carlisle spoke indulgently.

"He'll witness though?" I asked.

"I believe so. He knows I wouldn't ask for his help unless it was serious. I'm not sure how he'll react when he meets Renesmee, but I told him our problem involves the Volturi. He does not trust any leadership, and he always suspected the Volturi were capable of something like this. He'll merely keep his distance. We should help Edward now."

"Yes, but we must catch up later," I qualified. I still had more questions for him. We ran back to the house.

*****

POV: Kate

Time: Dec 13, afternoon

Place: Inside the house

Carmen called Tanya and I downstairs, we were looking through Alice's latest purchases. We knew Alice would have only minded not being able to show them off herself in a happier time. We flew down the stairs.

"What is it Car…" Tanya began, but then both our faces broke into identical smiles.

"Miss us?" A booming voice rang out. Rosalie was grinning slyly.

We ran into Emmett's embrace and he picked both of us up. "Well, obviously!" I yelled, "Are not you two the only reasons we go anywhere?" Rosalie chuckled.

"It's so good to be back," she said. Emmett released us. Rosalie and Emmett received hugs from most of the group, no doubt exactly as they expected, and Rosalie joined us upstairs. Emmett went to report to Carlisle. She didn't return downstairs until we heard a commotion in the front of the house. Rosalie came back upstairs.

"Spectacular news!" She cried, "Alice sent Carlisle's friends from the Amazon! None of us could reach them, and apparently she's still got more to do in South America. I hope she knows something. There are three women, Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri, who are so close Carlisle remarked he's never seen any of them apart from the others. But Zafrina said Alice needed Kachiri in the forest, so Zafrina and Senna have come alone. Zafrina is tremendously talented."

"Oh?" I asked.

"She has the power to make you see anything she wants, and she can do it to an entire group. The illusion is so strong you the only way to tell what's really there is by touching something physical around you."

"That is exciting" Tanya agreed. I nodded. She could do as much damage as Benjamin. "We should introduce ourselves," she continued. We followed Rosalie back downstairs.

*********

POV: Garrett

Time: Dec 14

Place: Carlisle's study

I knocked on the door and Carlisle called out for me to enter. "You sent Eleazer for me?" I asked. Eleazer, Tanya, Jacob, and Edward were also there.

"I did." Carlisle replied. "I know it is this group here, and your families, that are most committed to standing up for Renesmee, and have the most to offer in terms of strategy. I wish to know your opinions on when we should begin to wait for the Volturi, where, and how we should set ourselves.

The conversation was intense, but we seemed to be able to agree that we'd watch for the snow storm Alice had predicted at the end of the month, and go to a large clearing Jacob, Edward, and Carlsile knew well. Jacob, Edward, and Bella would camp directly with Renesmee, and the rest of us would keep watch and hunt, if need be, coming back to the field as our main base. I asked Carlisle for his opinion in return. He was most focused on how to avoid a fight, and I noted no one spoke much as he talked. I still couldn't act as if this were not a battle. Jacob brushed out as soon as we were finished, and Tanya went back to Kate. Edward and Carlisle returned to their family, and so I was left with Eleazer.

"My family has become very fond of you, Kate most of all I believe," he said.

"Thank you. I like you all as well. I've never found a coven whose company I've enjoyed as much as yours, but then only the Cullens can compare to you in familial bonds, no?"

"Very true. Be careful with Kate, I do not want to see her hurt."

"Can you tell me something? Kate and I were asking about each other's backgrounds, and naturally I asked how long she's been abstaining from humans. She seemed reluctant to talk about it…"

Eleazer chuckled. "I would expect her to be closer to embarrassed, actually."

"Yes! Why is that?"

"I know Carmen told you of Tanya and Kate's ways with men. But she left out a key description of these men."

"They're human?" I breathed, finally understanding.

"Indeed. They're warm, soft, and over-eager, most of the time, as you would expect in the face of such beauty. Tanya and Kate would rather sleep with a man, rather than kill him, and so they discovered their values."

"The restraint that's involved though…" I began-

"I agree. I will not judge them for their choice, especially when I so agree with their attitude towards the humans. Over time I found I could not kill them either. It was partially Carmen's sound judgment, and partially due to my ability to recognize their gifts, as well. If they are bitten, they become us. I feel too similar to them now."

"I'm even more impressed I think," I finished. Eleazer clapped me on the back and we continued outside.

*********

POV: Kate

Time: Dec 15th

Place: Out the backyard.

The backyard had become Bella's training ground. She had asked Edward to teach her to fight, but he couldn't bear to face her as an opponent. He had turned his attention to me at the same time that I had with the same idea. We both wondered just how powerful Bella's shield was. She could block Edward, Eleazer, Aro, Jane, myself, Zafrina, and probably any other vampire with a mind gift, so Demetri, Chelsea, Renata, and Alec should be no different. I was edgy, I was anxious to begin. I walked outside with Edward.

"Frankly I'd rather have Bella out of the front line, I'll take almost any excuse to keep her out of the first level of fighting," he told me.

"I'm not surprised Edward. I just hope she shows as much capacity to project as she does in blocking us all," I answered him. Edward told me that Bella was learning from Emmett, and I'd watched Rose, Tanya, and Eleazer all teach her several basic moves. Bella was trying to shove as much of their instruction as possible into her memory. Edward was right to worry; it would not be enough for her. I turned my thoughts to how I would teach Bella to project and he listened in silence. We found Bella still at work, but this time with Garrett. He was teaching her about using strength, her best advantage, but he was more focused on defensive moves. He knew very simple ways of avoiding the obvious attacks one would use on a newborn, and broke them down better than any I'd seen. I knew the same tactics, but I wouldn't have thought to explain them in the same way. Edward whispered to me,

"Carlisle gave him that. He refuses to teach anyone to use violence except in the rarest cases. Garrett was a soldier, he needed it. I picked up most of my skills from other minds, and Jasper." He shook his head with a smile, "I always knew he was holding back with me, afraid to lose his son. He controlled what he knew and hid most of it from me."

Edward and I switched topics as we watched Garrett and Bella, and spotted Nessie down with Zafrina, such a common occurrence.

"_Will Nessie continue to age?"_ I thought.

"There is too much we don't know about her," he answered gravely. "If she does not cease her rate of development, she will be old by the time she fifteen."

"Fifteen?" I gasped aloud. He nodded.

"We can only hope Alice will find other proof," he added. He read my fervent agreement. We watched Nessie and she ran away from Zafrina toward her mother. Bella and Garrett spotted this and pulled back from each other so Bella could catch her leap.

"Mama will be the best fighter yet!" she exclaimed.

"Well Mama has to put you down now so she can keep learning. Go stand with Papa." Nessie ran over to us and reached for me instead. I picked her up with a shrug. Edward listened as she silently asked me what I thought of Bella's progress. Wow, she was observant.

"As long as she keeps learning, she'll be alright. I'm going to help her too." I spoke too low for Bella to hear me. I didn't want her to know Nessie was worried. Zafrina heard me though, she had moved closer.

"I can help her too Nessie, we all will," she continued louder, "Bella, would you like to learn from an Amazon woman?" Even Edward chuckled. Bella gulped, but nodded slowly.

*********

POV: Garrett

Time: Dec 16- afternoon

(_Based off of pages 619-628)_

Carmen and Eleazer were headed out back to watch a new development or so they said, and I was getting restless with all the waiting around. Books and computers were only so interesting, and I couldn't spend all my time wrestling- I was either too good for my opponent or as I knew from past experience with Edward, a hopeless target. I didn't even bother asking him: he lived for his two women now, nothing else. I didn't have anything close to that.

I wondered Kate was. It seemed to be my new theme. I quickly found her outside with Bella, who was obviously the center of the "new" development. She stood opposite Kate. I listened in, and went to stand by Eleazer. Ah yes, Kate had begun her attempts to teach Bella how to project with her shield. Eleazer had just told me more about Kate, about all the vampires with extra powers here really as I subtly asked about our "best defenses." I didn't know him well enough to know if he saw through me. And it's not like I didn't care about our defensive strategy, I did. I was so thankful for Carlisle's return; I wanted to know what his exact plan was if the Volturi refused listen. I vehemently rejected optimism, although I tried to add to the group's morale. Sunken spirits could only lead to certain death. There were no sunken spirits today except for Kate and Edward. Edward was being shocked by Kate, but he was hiding his pain. How much did that hurt? Eleazer said Kate once knocked him out for a moment? Was that even possible? I watched Kate. She was a demanding teacher. I couldn't see anything of course, but Bella was actually projecting her shield already, and I agreed with the rest of the spectators- that was remarkable! Bella was a little scary actually, maybe a real threat to the Volturi if she could keep developing. I'd have to ask Eleazer about that. He knew best. Edward broke my reverie.

"**Kate….," Edward said in a warning voice as some new course of action occurred to her, but she was already in motion. **She was headed for Nessie, who was walking with the Amazons down by the water. Surely Kate wasn't intending to shock… oh, perhaps that _would_ push Bella further. Kate asked Nessie to help and Bella's reaction was obvious. Nessie trotted over, pleased to have been asked, and Zafrina and Senna followed. I looked at Edward who was slightly restraining Bella. This must be what Kate was after. Edward wouldn't allow Nessie to get into any real danger. Bella was not calming down though, which didn't surprise me. I doubt it surprised Kate either, and I watched her continue to pursue as Bella backed away. Nessie had climbed onto Bella's arms, eager to help her mother. I was momentarily awed by the little one's determination. She was an infant, age wise. Bella was still a newborn herself in another way, and yet I wasn't worried she would attack Kate. And Kate had been born in the time of the Vikings, and the Islamic Golden Age; it gave me a unique perspective on the true meaning of wisdom and time. I watched Kate continue to push Bella, making Edward more anxious. Bella growled, and he cautioned Kate aloud. The others watched with me, intent on Kate's objective. Without warning, Kate changed her focus from Bella to Edward. Had her plan worked?

"**Can you hear anything from Nessie?" Kate asked him, her voice calm and easy. **Edward moved in between the women.

"**No, nothing at all," he answered. "Now give Bella some space to calm down Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's only a few months old." **I found myself agreeing with Edward. Bella couldn't be expected to be perfect.

"**We don't have time to do this gently Edward, We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks, and she's got the potential to—" **

"**Back off a minute Kate."**

I exhaled when Kate finally listened to him. I saw what she was doing and I knew Bella potential, but I didn't have to like the risk for Kate. Bella called Kate back and they resumed, using only Edward, which amused Kate. Bella seemed to have a better understanding of how to use her power, and Edward remarked that he felt no pain, despite Kate escalating her electric assault. She even stretched it to her highest level. Well good, Bella was progressing then. Zafrina stepped forward and tested her power on Edward and Renesmee. Neither could see anything unusual. Bella was beginning to show some strain, but then Zafrina called out-

"**No one panic,"** as a warning for us all, **"I want to see how far she can extend."**

And just like that I couldn't see a thing! My breath caught, along with everyone else. Carlisle had explained what Zafrina could do, but to see it (or in this case, not) first hand was another matter entirely. I literally saw only a black emptiness… Zafrina asked us to raise our hands when we got our sight back and told Bella to shield as many as she could. I waited and waited, it seemed like entire minutes before I heard a groan of release. Kate was closest to Bella, but I couldn't tell who'd made the noise, and that left my mind blank. Edward started murmuring something about how it affected his power, but I didn't listen. I just wanted to see. After another set of endless minutes, I could finally see everything again. I raised my hand. Zafrina was powerful indeed! She was pleased with Bella's work, and she started to tell her so, but then Bella reacted almost violently, and asked Zafrina for a break. It must be wearying, and I knew how odd a feeling that was for a vampire. Zafrina gave the rest their sight back, while I continued to meditate on the theme of weariness. I was surrounded by vampires with more powerful gifts than I'd ever been in my whole existence. Was Kate really just as potent? I wouldn't know unless I tested her myself. I called out to Kate as the others wandered off. Bella stared at me curiously.

"**I wouldn't Garrett," Edward cautioned. **So apparently he agreed with Eleazer. I continued toward Kate anyway, and addressed her hypothetically,

"**They say you can put a vampire flat on his back." **

"**Yes," **she was quick to agree with me. Clearly I amused her by questioning her strength. Her smile mocked me and she offered her hand in a mischievous manner. **"Curious?"** I played along.

"**That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…" **Kate kept at me.

"**Maybe,"** she began, **"Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." **She wanted me to test her, I was certain, and she offered me her hand again. I wasn't sure if she knew she'd get me, but I wasn't about to refuse now. I walked up to her playing up my assurance and touched her palm with one finger. In a millisecond I felt myself fall over, I think I cried out, and I felt where my head hit piece of granite. It sounded like my head broke off, but I barely noticed over the jolt that shot through my entire body faster than a bullet. I barely heard anything around me.

'**I told you so." Edward muttered. **I was out of it for a few seconds, but then I stretched my eyes about as far as they would go. I knew Kate was like no one else! I felt the grin on my face grow from my shock and stated simply,

"**Wow."**

Kate asked me if it was enjoyable, based off my amazed reaction. Ha! **"I'm not crazy,"** I started laughing as I slowly rose, **"but that was sure something!"**

"**That's what I hear." **She answered me. Then something was coming from the front yard and we all concentrated on Carlisle voice. Someone else had shown up, and he didn't sound pleased by it. That was odd, and unsettling. I hung back and let almost everyone walk ahead of me. Only Zafrina and Senna came into the kitchen behind me, but they moved to stand closer to Renesmee. It turned out to be the last two Romanians, come because they thought we were all here to challenge the Volturi. I wasn't siding with any coven of so called, "rulers," and I'd make sure to watch them. Most of the group showed a similar intent, and some even moved to physically protect Renesmee. They didn't care if the Cullens had broken the law or not. Strangely they paid more attention to the wolf-men then the rest of us; I had almost forgotten about them completely, frankly. They ended up being the last of seventeen witnesses, outside the extended family of Cullens. All the golden-eyes were one family, and I realized I was a little jealous. I maintained my good humor, and found myself spending more and more time with all the Denalis. With all the power we had, could it really be possible…? We'd need all the luck we could get.

*****

POV: Kate

Time: Dec 16 - 21

I was finally as pleased with Bella's progress as our audience was. I continued to work with her over the next few days, finally allowing Zafrina to take over. It was easy to see how concentrated and livid Bella remained; she no longer needed my help. It was also better when each of the missing Cullens returned; the house had felt curiously empty despite the influx of visitors and adjusting fully to Bella, Renesmee, and the wolves without Carlisle's comforting presence was difficult for my whole family. Now at least the family was together. It was interesting that throughout this week, you might have thought Garrett was just another member of our group considering amount of time he spent with us. He mostly stayed by me, and I never pushed him away. He liked to tease me, and he played himself off as if he had very little care for anything, but I knew he was attracted to me, at least. He hid enough most days that I could never really be certain of anything deeper. My own feelings were just as difficult to ascertain. I'd never allowed myself to get close to anyone. I refused to be heartbroken.

A few days before Christmas I noticed Bella head out taking Renesmee and Jacob with her. She had grown very private, not speaking much, not even to Edward. I reasoned I couldn't expect anything different; she was mother to the main target of the Volturi's ire. I pitied her and wished I could do something more for her amazing daughter. She was out for most of the day I think, I had headed out with my family.

*********

POV: Garrett

Time: Christmas Day- Afternoon

Place: Cullen living room

I'd spent the early morning alongside all the gold-eyes, watching them exchange gifts with a strange mixture of longing and awkwardness. I tried to concentrate on my human life, when Christmas meant something to me, and realized just how different and how unaware the humans were of the coming storm, weather, and otherwise. This was supposed to be the happiest time of year, right? How ironic! I no longer knew what it was like to have an uncertain future; I was too busy preparing for my own death. I noticed our group would become prone to dismay, and then attempt to rally themselves with varying degrees of success. Bella and Edward seemed most reconciled to the worst, and discovered Bella was often absent. She would never speak of it. I through myself into whatever I could do to help, and I was frustrated by how little it was. Bella, Edward, and that beast had left to see Bella's father for Christmas. I couldn't relate to a vampire still being in contact with her family! I was headed upstairs. I was convinced that Alistair knew more than he was letting on, and I was going to force him to share more specifics about his misgivings on any authority. It couldn't hurt. I climbed up to the attic, but he wasn't there. I checked other rooms, and then I sought out Carlisle. We kept looking together. Eleazer and Benjamin checked outside, but we all found nothing. We returned to the living room. Amun was sitting with Kebi and Tia. The light was fading out the windows.

"I'm not exactly surprised," Carlisle began, "I suppose he felt I was asking too much."

"At least he didn't turn on you." Eleazer said quietly.

"Yes." Carlisle agreed.

"But he didn't tell us either. I'm not sure we should be so accepting. It's obvious what the right course of action is here," Benjamin spoke up. I tended to agree. Benjamin's comments sparked something in Amun, and he stood up and began shouting at Benjamin and Carlisle, about Benjamin taking unnecessarily risks. The shouting brought in most of the group, and Kebi, Tia, and Esme moved in closer to their mates. Soon there were others shouting and arguing with each other about everyone's opinions. Would the Volturi attack immediately? Would they commit themselves to a fight? What was their real purpose? No one could agree. Most argued quietly, creating a circle around Carlisle, Amun, and Benjamin. During the scuffle of words Edward and Jacob walked in first, followed by Bella carrying a sleeping Renesmee. Edward moved right to Esme's side to better hear the main fight. Amun was still criticizing Carlisle. Somehow he was convinced that all this was a plot by him to steal his precious Benjamin. Was he serious? Seriously paranoid, at least. I merely watched. I knew Carlisle was capable of handling himself, and I casted Benjamin in the same mold. The fight ended with Amun calling Alistair the smart one and threatening to switch sides on Carlisle if it came to a fight with the Volturi- coward. Suddenly Alistair's departure did not look so bad. Benjamin stood right up to Amun, and I knew I was right. Good kid. Amun would keep his distance even more, and he stepped out, dragging Kebi with him. Good riddance. I caught the eyes of Kate and Tanya standing opposite me and almost laughed. They were almost snarling in Amun's wake. Bella questioned Edward about Alistair's departure, and I listened, curiously. He repeated much of what we'd thought, but Eleazer added that based off his comments he believed Alistair was convinced it would come to a fight. This is why I had wanted to question him. The Romanians agreed- they felt the Volturi would gain too much power if they won. I'd remarked myself about our power. I listened to their decision; they thought the fight was inevitable, so they would join. Benjamin and Tia agreed.

"**We will fight, too," Tia said her usually grave voice more solemn than ever. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them."**

She focused on Benjamin and he smiled like Shakespeare's Puck at the Romanians**. "Apparently I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the fight to be free." **

How well I knew that. **"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule,"** I addressed Benjamin as I walked over to support him. **"Here's to freedom from oppression."**

We'd started a speech-making trend, and it turned out that Tanya's clan, the wolves, and little Maggie were committed to the fight, while all the rest of the nomadic vampires were undecided- Peter, Charlotte, Mary, and Randall. I actually understood. Part of the reason nomads wandered was an unwillingness to commit to too much. I found though that I no longer associated myself much with their lifestyle. Siobhan was anxious at the possibility of a fight, and Carlisle seemed to think she had some kind of power to stop it. She seemed not to believe it herself. I mostly ignored their joking, but agreed with Carlisle that whatever could be done, should.

*********

Time: 3am, Dec 28

Place: Woods, a few miles from the Cullen's house.

I was alone as I ran through the woods, as I often was. I preferred my own company most days. This time though I was in search of the Denalis. Edward said they were on a hunting trip. I laughed as I ran- there was irony in their style of hunting; it was just so human. I was just missing a gun! Their scents were easy to track. I felt like I had Kate's permanently branded on my brain, it proved to be just another alluring attribute of that goddess. A smaller part of my mind was worried. No female had ever consumed my head like this, mortal or otherwise. I let it go. Right now I just felt the need to be with her. They seemed to be near- I was getting closer flying through the trees but this was a tense time, and I figured I'd better let them know who was out there.

Tanya? Kate? Carmen? Eleazer? Only one voice answered me.

"Oh, hello Garrett. The other three have moved farther north already. They're pickier than I am. It's harder to find a good selection in the winter."

It was Kate, alone- excellent. She flew to my side. "I've never thought about it." I told her honestly.

"You wouldn't. I'm glad I didn't need much; I'm hunting as a precaution, really. Tanya and I are going out more frequently than normal. We often spend time alone in times like these." As if there were times like these? I thought. "Irina would be with us, normally. I miss her. Carmen and Eleazer were worse off now though, and Tanya didn't feel right letting them go off alone; no matter that Eleazer is quite capable of watching out for both of them- it was the distance. But we didn't want our whole family to leave, so I stayed locally. Care to join me? You do look thirsty."

I was. Kate looked at me as if she wasn't serious. She probably expected I would laugh it off and refuse. She was in for a surprise then, I did have some ability. It wasn't so long that I had forgotten all of Carlisle's teachings. I could be up to the challenge. "Why not?" I answered her. I was not disappointed. Kate was flabbergasted.

"Really?" was all she could say.

"I only wish I was guaranteed a brown bear. I had one once- the only animal I ever found passable."

Her expression unfroze. "You've tried this before?"

"Carlisle," I said as explanation, "while I was trying to be a soldier. So- lead on to the deer, hunting companion," I finished.

"I smelled elk heading in that direction," she responded.

"That's a relief," I said with a smile. She laughed. We took off right away, and she was right. To hunt an elk was an entirely strange feeling and yet an oddly normal déjà vu. I minded it even less with Kate than I did with Carlisle. Like other past adventures, I was always driven to prove myself- over and over. I never figured out why. Now, proving myself to Kate was essential. That truth was staring me in the face. I let my instincts take over and hunted the elk.

****

POV: Kate

Time: Same day - hours later

Place: Cullen living room and outside the house

I ran over to my sister when she came back from the hunt. "I have to talk to you!"

"What is it?" Tanya asked me. Carmen and Eleazer walked over curiously, but I pulled Tanya outside. I made her run with me till we were out of hearing distance. "Now will you just tell me what's wrong?" she finished.

"Garrett was a vegetarian once," I said, "Carlisle mentored him, over 200 years ago…he hunted _animals!"_

"I am aware of our definitions." Tanya eyed me with scorn.

"Isn't that incredible?" I asked her excitedly. Tanya's expression erased completely, serenity taking its place. She spoke evenly.

"You're in love with him, sister, aren't you? I haven't seen that look on your face…"

Her words were completely true. I suppose I must be. I cut her off worriedly. "What do I do? We have no time left," my voice got more desperate as I continued, "If I've found the love of my existence now, only to lose him…" I was suddenly terrified, "what if I…?" I couldn't finish. Tanya grabbed me.

"Does he feel the same? Don't waste your time talking to me. Go back now. If you love each other, you don't want to die apart. Concentrate on the present." Tanya rocked me a little in her arms, and then said, "Go Kate." I ran back to the house. She was right.

Carmen, Eleazer, and Garrett were standing inside, already deep in conversation.

"It only takes concentration and commitment. Look at young Bella. She even resisted two humans the day she woke up!" Eleazer was saying. Garret smirked.

"But the taste- you must miss it."

"It is a small price to pay," Carmen chimed in.

"I agree." I said, joining the debate. "You could do this Garrett," I added, perhaps a little hopefully, "You can't tell me you really had a problem with that elk. You were amazing!" I complimented him. He really was.

"I'd become the world's only anorexic vampire. I'd starve!" I knew he was mocking me.

"You would not." I reached out and grabbed his wrist. It was my lowest setting.

"Ouch- no fair." He looked like a little boy as he pouted. I didn't buy it. I laughed, and everyone joined in. Garrett had shifted closer to me, and I noticed Carmen and Eleazer had moved slightly away from us. They might have noticed too.

"Go find the mountain lions and grizzly bears, and you'll be just fine." I finished.

"Hah," was all Garrett said. He was still smiling. At that moment Bella came back from wherever she had gone off to. I barely noticed her entrance. I was too busy staring at Garrett as we continued our banter, and he never looked away. I had found him.

*****

POV: Garrett

Time: Late night into early morning, Dec 29-30

Place: The large clearing

The next day Kate and I were almost inseparable, and I was comforted by the fact that she never shirked from my company. Could she have realized what I had? It didn't take me so long to comprehend how much she meant to me now. I had become desperate to become a part of the Denalis, and I had always shied away from any coven. I thought about Kate constantly, and I was more worried about the possibility of her death than my own. I had no delusions about what that meant. I had other reasons for worry though. I didn't feel as strong as I usually did after a hunt, and it was hard to adjust. I felt off. I'd forgotten how different hunting animals was. How could I protect Kate when I was denying myself? But this was for Kate too, I had to overcome this.

Carlisle had separated us all out to keep watch but I couldn't stay alone. And yet I hadn't spoken mind. I should just tell her. I started walking, and then stopped. What did I say? "I know I've never committed to a single woman in my whole existence, but just trust me, I'd still love you even if we weren't about to die?" Oh, yes, that would work. I couldn't hope to be worthy of Kate, from her goodness and moral conscious, to her power and intensity, and even her sheer exquisiteness, forever was simply a lost cause. I still needed her. They say the prospect of death has a curious way of shuffling one's priorities. Maybe so. I couldn't help wondering- What did she think of me?

I found Kate about a mile off our gathering place- a large clearing among the woods and mountain range. She was on guard for any kind of premature ambush. The snow didn't bother her, of course, and it wasn't sticking yet, but it could. I was tenser than I could ever remember being, but oddly resolved on my fate. I couldn't stand by and watch the power hungry Volturi conquer my closest friends using their lies and pretense. They were jealous, plain and simple. They were cowards, really. I would handle myself. Losing my Katie was my biggest fear now. This might be the last night of our existence. Time meant something again, and I had to seize it. I had to fight the fear, the doubt, and the uncertainty over what she would want from me. How did she want to spend her final night? I moved painfully slow. I tried to find words.

Kate on the other hand wanted none of my hesitancy. It took her only a millisecond to crash into me as soon as she saw me come toward her. I tried to muffle the sound, but she crushed her lips to mine and the world vanished from sight. It was only her.

"Garrett…I…," she moaned out a sigh, she couldn't finish because I threw everything I had into kissing her back. So much for doubt- I was only afraid she was wondering about my desires, now. I would make sure she felt no pain or confusion. The scent that had become my favorite, her eucalyptus-almond-ginger-ivy-scent, took over my mind. She tasted like brandy, but far better than any liquid I could imagine, even blood. It was hard to remember to keep our clothes intact, but I still had no memory of losing them. I stepped back from Kate to remove her clothes slowly though, and her face got that ecstatic look again, that would brighten an eternity of night. She wore only a blouse and slacks, and I peeled each from her skin. My breath caught each time. I couldn't find a single flaw in her body. Not one. I quickly folded her clothes and laid them on a rock. We couldn't push the future from our awareness, and I didn't want to- it gave our interlude all its meaning. And it was for no one else. I turned back to her and stared. She stared back at my nakedness, disguising nothing in her intent. There was no time. We flew towards each other, but stopped before the sound could make any of the group think an avalanche was headed their way. I took her into my arms as leisurely as I could, drawing out all the anticipation. She followed my lead and brushed her arms around my back, leaving scorching electricity her wake. Her chest threatened to graze mine, but she held herself just far away… She kissed me and let her tongue slide along my lips, down to my throat, and I was shocked by the intensity of my groan. How could I have gotten hard so fast? Right…stupid question…

****

POV: Kate

I didn't want Garrett. I needed him. He was teasing me, but at the same time there was this look in his eye that screamed, "The whole point of my existence was to find you, and now that I have, I'm going to sink into you and stay there- forever." There was a big part of me that had no problem with that sentiment. I wanted the madness. Despite what he couldn't hide he seemed insistent on taking it as slow as he could bear to. I was impressed by his self-control. Certainly no human was ever able to hold back with me. I was far too qualified, and I would have taken any sense of control as an insult, frankly. Well if he wanted to show off his restraint…I let my arms trail around his back, positioning myself so I was hardly touching him and barely kissed his mouth, using my tongue to trace his lips and all the way down his neck. I expected Garrett's groan and I smiled. What I didn't really expect was the tightening in my groin. I felt my power shoot through me and I struggled a little to contain it. Well, this certainly wasn't one of my dear, fragile, and warm, homo sapiens, weak and eager- God bless them. Garrett could handle the real me. I felt the evidence of Garrett's longing against my leg, and I moved much faster. Besides, Garrett was getting to me more than I'd let on, even in my head. The electricity surging through my body should be a giveaway. At present two long fingers were busy between my legs, and his other hand was gripping my waist pulling me father down, and his lips had found my neck. My own moans were planned, but truth. I brushed my tongue across his cheek to his ear, and pulled my hand through his gorgeous hair. I moved them across his face, down his neck, massaged his chest, and down over his length five times in a few seconds. I was never going back to humans now. Garrett reached one hand up to squeeze my breasts, and pushed me down on the comfortable snow. I'd also forgotten how easy it was for vampires to pleasure me north and south, all at once. Suddenly I froze, and Garrett pulled back in response.

"Katie, what is it?" He asked.

Momentarily I was shaken, twice over. No one had ever called me Katie before. Kate yes, Katia, yes, Ekaterina- plenty of times, even Katherine, on occasion. I'd gone by so many versions over the years. Katie felt so intimate, and yet perfect. I loved it. And it would only be his name. So that surprise was brief. But I needed to let him in on the other one. Kostya.

"I haven't been with a vampire in 600 years," I said softly and simply. It was truth.

"Did he hurt you?" Garrett's expression was only one of concern. He wasn't shocked- that must mean he knew about the humans, and perhaps he understood now. He merely waited for my response.

"Not physically of course. He left me and had the audacity to try to gain Tanya's affection." Garrett hissed at once. "I'm glad you know us so well as to be able to anticipate Tanya's response." He smiled.

"Her love for you should be obvious to anyone. You are sisters beyond the norm," he said. And with that he moved back on top of me, and held himself on all fours. He just waited. I was a fool. It was obvious not to see why I had avoided my own kind for so long. I was afraid of our penchant for distraction, the way it was with Kostya. There were plenty of vampires who were prettier than I was. But I fought the worry. Would I deny myself? Again? Garrett wasn't Kostya! I pulled Garrett down on top of me and he maneuvered himself over my entrance. He wanted to move slowly but he couldn't stand too, he just pushed inside me and I struggled for breath.

"Katie." He grunted.

"Holy shit!" was my response, and he chuckled. My power felt doubled somehow! He quickly relaxed his hips more and buried himself; we were pressed skin to skin. Instinctively, we didn't move for two entire seconds. I was glorying in the contact of the stillness! But boy did I underestimate us- when Garrett first thrust came, it was all I could do to remember where I was! I wanted to flog myself for never attempting…but no- this was because of Garrett alone. Garrett pushed into me over and over; he grabbed my legs and threw them around his hips. I adjusted my waist so I could feel him more powerfully. Garrett groaned as my feet touched his back and I smiled wickedly. I was even more flexible than an average vampire. He stared back, and bent down to tease my nipple with his tongue without breaking his movement. I leaned back to grant him greater access at first, but his thrusts soon gained a faster rhythm. I flung myself around him and found his lips again, but then we were driving past explanation. He was strong enough to hold my whole frame in place as he pounded into me. Only a vampire would ever be able to keep up now. Garrett never spoke except to say my name. The way he kept his eyes on me! Perfectly stable in contrast to his frenzied movement. I fancied he was saving his breath to concentrate on my enjoyment, and he was- he made sure I would never forget this. I tried to hold back on my climax but I couldn't. I screamed. Garrett, ever inside my head, read my desires and planted his hand over my mouth. In the same moment, he gritted his teeth and took his own release. Our hips pushed against each other once more and then sank to the earth. I pulled him closer around his ass and kissed him.

'Incredible," I said when I could breathe, and think… for that matter. I'd never felt so human after sex before. I was almost tired.

"Thank you. I do try," he responded with a smirk as he pulled himself from my embrace. I pouted when he moved away. He pointed to two halves of a boulder we had broke, and added, "One might even say earth-shattering." I rolled my eyes and he kissed me again. I began to suck on his tongue, but he pulled back. "As much as I'd prefer to roll you around until the Voturi…" his voice changed and he winced, I grimaced in response, "I believe we should remain on alert."

My answer came out slightly strangled- "So soon?" I found myself wishing for the exact picture in Garrett's words. No matter how long we had…the snow was getting heavier now, I wanted to spend it with him- preferably tangled around me. I looked up at Garrett; standing by now, and he motioned silently for me to join him with a devilish grin on his face. When I did, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his backside. That was the second time. Garrett exploded lustily into me in minutes; wonder the dominant expression on his face. I felt rather proud of that.

As I climbed down, Garrett whispered, "Your turn." I shivered. I never shiver.

Then Garrett wanted me to climb a tree. He told me to hang by my arms. Intrigued, I did what I was told. It turns out he had turned into a member of the Sexual Inquisition, and his only object seemed to be the exploration and torture of my… well his head wasn't next to mine- that's for sure. My turn indeed. He did get me back. Twice. We moved back on the ground, but this time we really did see how slowly we could go. It took several positions, and a dawn before we both found our final climax. It couldn't possibly end, could it? I was already devastated. Suddenly I heard a shout, and a rush of wind.

"Kate?" It was Bella. Carlisle must want us to check in, and Garrett and I ran for our clothes. A hurried voice followed the rush of wind.

"It's alright Bella, I'm sure she's heard you. She knows where to go." It was obvious Edward was close enough to know- well, at least he was pulling Bella back. I knew he'd stay out of Garrett's head, even if he was forced to look at Garrett instead through mine. I looked out into the trees to spare him. At that moment I heard the sound of an exaggerated turn and unnecessary crunching through the woods, and knew it was Edward's signal of departure. Garrett and I got dressed and we shared one final ferocious, passionate kiss. As soon as he pulled away Garrett turned and ran back to the clearing from a different direction. I sulked out into the opening, and found my family. I forced my frowns away. There was no time for despair. We had to save Nessie, and ourselves.

*****

POV: Garrett

Place: Around the clearing.

I replayed the best night ever in my head over and over so I'd never forget it as I ran from my everything, but I had to make a choice to save her. I sought out Peter immediately and pulled him off the clearing. I hadn't spoken to him much over the last month, but I knew enough about him to know he would understand.

"I have to ask you something important, and rather personal, I'm afraid," I began.

"Very well," he responded. I could see how he was so friendly with Jasper. They stared at me in the same way when they concentrated.

"If Charlotte were like the Cullens, if she wanted you give up humans, could you do it?"

Peter's expression became curious as he answered, "I would try…" he sounded doubtful.

"Well suppose you did, and you had minor success, but now you're faced with our situation now."

"Like you are?" he guessed, "may I ask which Denali brought this on?"

Yes, it was easy to see. "Kate. I would settle down, give up humans, (and Carlisle helped me once before,) and do anything, for her. You can see my eye color now. But with the Volturi bearing down, I feel helpless already, and now weaker… I don't know if I could bear standing in that clearing feeling so useless with Kate putting herself in danger…" I trailed off.

"I understand your dilemma. You want to do what's right. Your Kate feels there is nothing worth murdering a human for, but I would agree with you if I were in your situation. Charlotte is my priority. Kate is yours. She cannot blame you for this. I wouldn't be surprised to even see Jasper with red eyes, were he here. This is not the time for drastic gambles in the name of morality, not when we need our women to survive. Do you want Charlotte and me to come with you? We may need the added strength, despite being only witnesses."

I listened to him calmly. I didn't have it in me now to survive if Kate was killed, and Peter was right. I would not compromise on her safety. Even if Kate never forgave me, it would be worth it, as long as she existed. Frankly, I was still shocked that she'd even shown any preference for me in the first place. I had to do this. I wasn't as strong as Carlisle or Edward to be able to resist now, and I certainly couldn't face anyone in the meadow to reveal my plans. I nodded to Peter. He spoke to Charlotte. Charlotte, Peter, and I were in Edward's Vanquish only 10 minutes later. I sat in torture and guilt in the back seat, distraught over what all the golden-eyed champions of ethics, especially my mentor, my darling, and Edward, would think of my failing.

*****

Time: Morning of the fight, New Years eve.

Place: The big clearing.

_(Based off pages 674-687)_

I'd spent most of yesterday searching for Garrett, but somehow no one seemed to know where he was, or saw him leave. Most assumed he was out hunting yet again, and I decided to accept that. I remember back to when I was first adjusting to animal blood. It was so difficult, strange, and I marveled that he'd even try at all amidst this chaos. I tried to console myself that maybe it was for me, or at least maybe I'd convinced him to refrain from the slaughter of innocents…that would please me too. But I was glad he had returned, even if…I banished my negativity and found my family. There was an enormous mixture of pressure, anticipation, excitement- (reckless wolf-children! Aside from their stoic leaders,) resignation, and acceptance in the air, so thick it looked like Benjamin had attempted to conjure extra protection along with the boulders he'd spent yesterday moving, or Jasper had taken his power to a warp factor past all rationality. I wished Jasper was here, we needed his expertise. Not that he could have calmed us down all at once, and the poor man would probably have been driven insane from the swirling emotion. As long as Alice wasn't taken over, or Edward, Bella, Renesmee, my family, or…. Garrett…Garrett was just as important as Tanya or Irina now. I looked at Garrett out of the corner of my eye. He had his back to me, and he was listening to Carlisle. He refused to glance my way. Tanya saw where I was staring and hugged me from behind.

"Has he not said anything?" She spoke in a whisper.

I turned to face her and spoke just as softly. "I didn't give him much of a chance, really. I pounced." I was able to smile a little. Tanya knew me too well.

"I should have known better, I suspect. And was he appropriately awed and honored?" her voice was slightly teasing, but I answered seriously.

"It was everything I hoped for, except…" I couldn't finish. Tanya grabbed me. Some kind of breakdown or screaming eruption seemed appropriate, I couldn't decided which. I merely stayed quiet in front of our audience and let her console me.

"You must keep faith now. Look at Edward, and what love has done for him. They are strong, together." I gazed back at Tanya with some surprise- she knew the truth, but it was still hard for her to acknowledge. She moved to my left side. "I'm sure Garrett will stay right on your other side," she finished.

"But where was he yesterday? He never told me he loved me. What if…" Tanya began to interrupt, but I continued, "No, I know. Why couldn't he have just said something? How could he just let this peril hang over us without telling me how he felt, if he does want me so desperately?"

"I don't know." Tanya answered me. Most of our group was crowded around Carlisle. We joined them. Tanya walked deliberately on my left. No matter what Garrett didn't say, I couldn't help but walk right to his side. I took his hand in mine. He squeezed my hand once as we listened to Carlisle and Edward's instructions and turned to me with a sigh. His eyes were red!

"I understand if you never want to see me again. I made the decision I had to make," he whispered in my ear. Of course I wanted to see him again! I needed him. Did he think one could become a vegetarian over night? Jasper was still struggling, even now! I didn't get a chance to respond though, Carlisle was talking about how we should stand in our formation and Garrett turned away from me. I'd have to figure out how to let him know how I felt before it was too late! I wanted Garrett next to me in our formation, but Carlisle wanted me in the front line between Tanya and Eleazer. Garrett did stand behind me though. We all waited on edge for the arrival of the Volturi, and I realized Tanya and I were one of the few who would even know what to expect. Did Carlisle even know? I flashed back to my mother's demise with a hideous wave of déjà vu. Jacob moved forward on my left to stand closer to Nessie. We all watched Edward- he would know where they would enter.

"**The red coats are coming; the red coats are coming…" Garrett muttered mysteriously to himself and then chuckled once. **He closed some of the distance to me. The Guard was enormous, but I didn't bother to count them, I was braced for immediate attack. But then I was thrown completely. I spotted Irina before I even took in the angry horde of witnesses that Aro had brought along. I didn't quite understand her terror. Did she really expect us to stay away? But perhaps I was being unfair. She had a greater fear for us than for herself, I thought. I hoped for a miracle for us all, but when I finally registered the more than forty witnesses, hungry for our obliteration, I couldn't help but sink further into despair like the rest. Edward confirmed Alistair's prediction with a snarl, and then I heard the wolves join us. The Guard actually paused, not knowing what to make of them. Based on their expressions, neither did Caius or Marcus. Still, no one spoke aloud. Carlisle confirmed with Edward that it would be the only time he could speak. I understood Aro's reaction, although I clenched my teeth when he insisted that someone must be guilty. Caius certainly cared for nothing Carlisle would say, and he argued pathetically with Aro. I wrote him off, but then he called Irina forward and I froze. Would they attack her? I hadn't considered that! Why was I forced to stand here? Irina reacted in a daze herself, but as soon as she stepped forward Caius slapped her. My rage coursed through me and it was lucky I was touching no one.

*****

POV: Garrett

_(Based off pages 688-709)_

Somehow I wanted to rip Caius to shreds even further for hurting Katie's sister. I watched Irina stiffen and her eyes zoom in on Caius. Caius demanded a confirmation of what Irina saw initially, but the poor woman was obviously confused by Nessie's growth. She'd only seen her from a distance. Aro interrupted Caius and grabbed what they wanted through his gift. He acknowledged Renesmee was different, and I watched Carlisle grow hopeful. But Edward said this would not be the end. I was also certain that ruthless "monarchy" would try to steal whichever jewels it wanted. They saw me as a store security guard. I was more like a secret service member and an enraged warrior, contained only by the need to watch over my love. Aro called Edward forward and our line showed various reactions. Most of us expected this, but it was hard to keep silent. Edward kissed his family and strode forward confidently and with pride, clapping Carlisle on the shoulder. His response was perfect. I sent him luck in my head, whether he heard it or not. Poor Esme couldn't hold back her fear. We all watched Aro steal Edward's knowledge of our thoughts. It took an awfully long time. Aro looked confident at first, but I saw his expression change as he watched Edward's mind. He asked Edward to meet Renesmee and Caius bristled.

"**What is this about, Aro?" Caius snapped before Edward could answer. **I saw Bella pull Nessie around into the safety of her arms.

"**Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended no longer applies." Caius hissed in surprise at his words.**

Aro wanted Caius to re-think his strategy, find something more effective. He revealed Nessie's relationship to Bella and Edward, inciting a predictable reaction from the Guard and witnesses. The question was could Nessie work her magic, her power, her charm, again? Edward suggested Aro bring Felix and Demetri for extra protection so Bella brought Jacob and Emmett as they all cautiously joined Edward. Bella had more faith in Jacob, obviously. How they all restrained themselves from ambush I'll never know! I was stretched to my limit. Aro's gift meant he showed less surprise in reaction to Nessie's ability than anyone. I couldn't tell what would happen next. Nessie requested that Aro not harm us, and he agreed, but Maggie quickly exposed his lie. When he was finished he never went to rejoin his guard, he simply waved them forward, stringing out our nerves further. More tension! They paused only 50 feet away, and our four retreated quickly. Caius' next excuse was about werewolves, but almost everyone saw right through it. Could he really not tell the difference? I didn't believe it for a second. The worst was yet to come. Caius called on Irina yet again. I saw Kate and Tanya struggling to remain stationary. In a second I knew what Alice must go through when she foresees a tragedy she cannot stop. It was without a doubt the worst moment of my existence. I could do nothing to prevent her death! I watched my love and her sister fall deep into a pit of hell on earth as their sister was murdered in front of their eyes. Carlisle, alert, yelled for Zafrina and grabbed Tanya. I barely caught Kate around her middle as she dashed forward. No! She couldn't die as well! I lost myself for a moment as she shocked me, no doubt as hard as she could- I was actually grateful now for my ill-advised attempt during Bella's practice. Bella showed her best work yet and helped me regain control over Katie. I still couldn't believe any of it!

*****

POV: Kate

_(Based off pages 709-724)_

"**If I let you up will you knock me down again Katie?"** came Garrett's weak voice. Part of my mind registered that Bella must be aiding Garrett against me. I'd shocked him as hard as I could, and he'd hung on. I barely knew what I was doing. I couldn't believe what I'd just seen. I wouldn't believe it. It wasn't true. I tried to throw Garrett off again, but he was too physically powerful. I had nothing without my gift. I growled. Carlisle spoke urgently, and his words got to me more than anything else could, because they were truth. But it meant Irina wasn't here anymore! I had to believe she would somehow be with our mother Sasha and her Vasilii now, and maybe we would all be there soon, anyway. But if we attacked, we certainly would. I imagined what Irina would say to Tanya and me if we were to find our end like this. I stopped struggling, but I couldn't get up yet. Carlisle spoke again under his breath.

"Be true to who you are." Tanya put her head on his shoulder.

"She will not die in vain, I promise you that." Garrett spoke up low and fiercely, "you mustn't let that ass get to you." I saw Carmen watching me, still worried. Eleazer was staring at Aro like he'd never seen him before. I refocused myself. Garrett was right. I welcomed Bella's shield now, she and Garrett had to reign in my fighting instinct before it destroyed us all. I realized just how far Bella's shield had to stretch to reach me and that encouraged me. Garrett and Carlisle made sure Tanya and I were in control, but the rest of the allies were watching the Volturi guard, prepared to spring at us. Aro and Caius showed faces of astonishment. Had Bella hid her strength from Edward, or was this entirely recent? Aro didn't know how Garrett could have stopped me. I blessed Bella. Garrett helped me up, and I squeezed his hand. He didn't look back at me, he just returned the squeeze.

The Volturi witnesses were hideously shaken. They saw no reason for Caius' attack. Now what would they do? I saw Aro flinch. Well, good. He should have stopped Caius. I hoped the witnesses turned on them. Did they know they wouldn't be spared if we died? They had to. It didn't take Aro very long to regain his composure though. Apparently my sister was executed for not being able to identify a half-vampire when no one had ever heard of one before. I was furious, but unsurprised. Next, Aro wanted to speak to our witnesses. Well- this was why we were here- Caius smiled and Edward hissed. Uh oh, here was Aro's plan. Aro went to the Egyptian Amun, who he obviously knew well. This was worrisome- would Amun turn on us? Aro seemed more focused on chatting about Benjamin than asking about Renesmee. He was not happy with Amun for hiding him. Aro would want Benjamin now as well, and Amun knew it. He was barely civil in response to Aro's unsubtle threats. Aro switched to Renesmee and Amun remained the same. At least he admitted the truth. But Aro was leading Amun somewhere neither of us could see, until his meaning became clear -

"**And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?" **he said with a smile. I hissed, along with half our group- the loudest hiss came from Bella of course. Edward had to hold her back. Amun responded that he saw no threat from her. He should have given more of course. The coward ran away and dragged his mate with him. Aro repeated the scene with Siobhan, and she did speak up, citing that Renesmee would not break our law. Aro continued to press her, and this time the growl came from Edward. Garrett pushed past me as I tried to pull him back. I needed him alive. I saw that Aro was trying to stretch lies into truth. Maggie reacted vocally to his assertions that Renesmee would be some kind of future threat. It was such a lie that she couldn't help it. I didn't hear much of Aro's persuasion, I was too busy trying to reign in my own fury, and watch Garrett. I saw Garrett steady himself.

"**May I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett petitioned in a level tone, taking another step forward.**

"**Nomad," Aro said, nodding in permission. **I looked toward Edward. He would know if Garrett was about to say anything Aro would find particularly out of line that would spark the Guard or the witnesses. He was watching Garrett calmly with a shrewd look on his face, as opposed to others in varying expressions of surprise and confusion. I listened to what he was doing- he was attempting to persuade the witnesses over to our side, by laying out the theories we'd come up with. I was so proud of him, and terrified. How would Aro react? Garrett laid out insight after insight, and it seemed like Aro was trying to ignore him, or act indulgently as if his words were meaningless chatter. I could see the change in the witnesses myself. He finished-

"**Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though- if we fall, so do you."** I watched until he stepped back to my side and slid into a half-crouch, prepared for any response.

Aro smiled. "A very pretty speech my revolutionary friend."

Garrett didn't change his posture. **"Revolutionary?" he growled. "Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you **_**master,**_** too, like your sycophantic guard? **But Aro meant his time of birth. Garrett didn't acknowledge it. Aro then asked the opinion of his own witnesses, including a woman named Makenna and her mate Charles. They agreed with us. Charles claimed to have the same gift as Maggie. Aro let them leave, gradually followed by four others. They believed as we did, but they were not here to fight anyone. I spared them little thought as the tension mounted. Aro was riling up his guard. Then he turned to counsel with Marcus and Caius, and I saw two more witnesses take off. I noticed Bella take Renesmee's arms from around her neck. I could barely process what happened next. Bella was telling Renesmee that she had to go, that she had to leave them, and that Jacob would watch over her. Renesmee was terribly upset, but seemed unsurprised; Bella must have warned her. Edward and Jacob had almost identical masks of shock, but Edward recovered first. We all watched the farewell. Bella had kept this from him, to keep it from Aro. I hoped Jacob was fast! Anyone could see he was reluctant to take her from her parents, but he would. He had immense difficulty saying goodbye to Bella though, and I didn't blame him. In that moment I realized just how much the wolves meant to the Cullens, especially Bella and Nessie, and I was upset that I hadn't taken more time to get to know him. Edward called him his son! Nessie got into place on the wolf. Carlisle asked the obvious question, and Bella answered him. I knew what she would say. I couldn't help looking toward Garrett slightly. Emotion welled up inside all of us, and nothing more was said besides "I love you," and "goodbye." I couldn't say anything at all to Tanya; I just stared into her eyes. I answered Carmen and Eleazer's farewells and words of love. Unexpectedly amid the murmurings of lovers and family came the greatest line anyone has ever said to me. Garrett had spoken at last-

"**If we live through this,"** he whispered to me, **"I'll follow you anywhere, woman." **

I heard him loud and clear. It was better than a simple I love you, because it was so uniquely Garrett. Garrett was intense, Garrett was a jokester, and Garrett was saying he wanted me, always. He knew I knew what was hiding under that half-flippant remark. I knew I wasn't alone in my feelings. I understood him completely, so I gave him one of my own.

"**Now he tells me."** I said under my breath. I didn't even look at him, but he grabbed my waist this time, and pulled me toward him. I put my head on his shoulder.

*****

POV: Garrett

_(Based off ch. 38 "Power")_

It was past time to take the final leap with Kate. I had spoken nothing but the truth. She accepted me! She didn't hate me for my weaknesses; she even leaned on me for support! Now I knew we would spend forever together, no matter what happened right now. Bella pulled us all away from focusing on our family… I heard, **"…It's starting" **out of the corner of my awareness. I pulled unwillingly from Kate. Yes, indeed, the Volturi were beginning their offensive. Edward said Chelsea couldn't find our bindings. Then Edward and I noticed Jane glaring at all of us with her demonic smile and I waited for the pain, but there was nothing. Bella was truly overwhelming.

"**Why aren't they waiting for the decision?"** **Tanya hissed. **According to Edward it was normal. I shouldn't have expected any less, really. I continued to move my eyes across the opposite line, braced for anything, but then a high-pitched shriek made us all jump. I realized Bella was taunting Jane, and it was she who had exploded. Well, Bella earned it. I heard the Romanians chuckle behind me. Alec tried to comfort his sister by starting in on his attack, and we were forced to wait. I hoped Benjamin or Bella could stop him because I couldn't see much. It looked like a mist. Bella questioned Edward- it would creep our way. Benjamin saw it clearly. He blew the wind out to meet Alec's threat, and I saw Bella brace herself as well out of the corner of my eye. The snow blew right across, and Benjamin suddenly created a huge gorge in the center of the field. We all shook, but nothing else changed. The mist moved closer, but then it changed directions as if it hit a dome, and climbed right over our entire group! Bella's shield!

"**Well done Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice. **Bella and I grinned. Most of the group started dividing up the main opponents, but I didn't add my voice. I would simply fight whoever came at me. My skills were good enough that I might even have a shot against Felix, if I was lucky. Emmett would probably beat me too him though. It didn't matter much. I'd just keep an eye out for the Denalis. They'd lost enough today. Aro interrupted the strategy session, claiming their still didn't need to be violence today. I laughed along with Edward again, but really, he was insulting our intelligence. They were going to hold their vote- Caius pushed his hatred, Marcus's opposite vote barely registered, and so it was really down to Aro. Edward interrupted him out of nowhere, ecstatic for no reason I could see. He was so jubilant I thought he might hurdle into the air. What the hell? He seemed to have some other point about Nessie's future- how could he know what would happen...was someone hiding key pieces of information, had Alice?… but Alice wasn't here…I was lost…Renesmee was not unique?

"**Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly. **

"**Alice," Esme whispered in shock. **I joined in the other murmurs and shouts. Alice had returned?!? What had she found? I could finally understand Edward's joy, if she had found something to save us… and Jasper would be with her! The sound of running was the only noise- all of us were far too stressed. Alice and Jasper broke through the woods, ready for action, looking just as they always did. I should have known they'd come! I didn't recognize any of the three that followed. But one must be the third Amazon vampire, Kachiri, she looked just like Zafrina and Senna. The next smaller vampire looked as stressed as the rest of us, she seemed prepared for anything. The last young man was slower, but the difference in his eyes, his frame, his skin, his hair, and his movement were apparent right away- I got it. Alice had found another like Renesmee- this is what she would grow up to be. He moved closer- he had a heartbeat too, just like Renesmee. They approached, and told their stories. I was in a daze. I gripped Kate's hand and our gazes would return to each other as first Pire, the woman, and then this _new…_well much older than Nessie really, half-vampire offered the final nail in the coffin, ha! There were other females out there, and none were venomous! Renesmee would love, live to an indefinite age, and not go off slaughtering humans left and right- and so Aro had nothing. He knew it. He slumped of and yanked the Guard and witnesses with him. Carlisle was far too polite as always. I didn't hate the witnesses. We all waited for the next disaster, refusing to believe it could be so easy. Bella whispered to Edward through the silence.

"**Is it really over?" **

**His smile was huge. "Yes, they've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." He chuckled. **Absolutely. **Alice laughed with him.**

"**Seriously people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now." **After a moment, Stefan and Vladimir were the only ones not shout as jubilantly as Edward had been. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, everyone shouting, kissing each other, embracing, jumping, and finally exhaling for the first time in this horrible month. It was all worth it for me though, because of the main subject who was gazing so intently into my eyes. I ignored the world around me. I lifted Kate into the air and circled with out-and-out outrageous glee! She bent down and gave me the greatest reward of all.

*****

Time: Morning, New Years Day, as the Denalis are getting ready to leave.

Place: Cullen house

I stood on the porch and looked out at Tanya's BMW. I couldn't believe how much had changed. I arrived at the Cullen house over two weeks ago, without really knowing for sure what I was looking for and even more so what I would find. Certainly not that little Nessie. She really was a doll; she had all of us all tightly wrapped around her little fingers. She ran right outside and raised her arms at me. I picked her up, and she touched her hand to my face. I saw myself and the Denalis in the BMW, driving away, and felt a major ache take over my mind. I looked back at Renesmee's face to see tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Amazing how attached she had gotten to us all! To me! Well perhaps I shouldn't be surprised. She was family now. I gave her a quick hug.

"This is not goodbye. You hear me? Kate and I will come see you very soon." Renesmee smiled briefly, but then I caught a flash of Carmen, Eleazer, and Tanya's faces in quick succession. The smile faded. "Yes, we all will." Renesmee nodded.

"I liked the way you said that," I spun around toward the voice whispering softly through the door. The new reason for my existence was smiling at me. "How you said, 'Kate and I.' Alice was talking about us leaving with Tanya, and she deliberately called you 'Kate's mate.' It was nice of her to try and cheer me up." "Kate's mate-" indeed I was. She reached out for Renesmee then and I passed her off. What mix of emotions must be going through Katie's head right now, and what could I do?

"Garrett is exactly right," she said, "we'll come see you often." Renesmee placed a hand to her face as well and Kate's expression faltered a little, but she continued, "Don't worry little one. Tanya and I will be alright." Renesmee didn't remove her hand, and suddenly Kate wrapped her arms more fully about Renesmee, sobbing tearlessly. She turned away from me when I tried to reach for her. Renesmee merely gripped Kate's face harder and I could see her tears return over Kate's shoulder. Then Renesmee pointed to me and spoke with conviction that belied her emotion.

"You will help her!"

I would certainly try. "Absolutely," I answered her. I gave her statement all the respect I'd give an adult's. Renesmee was satisfied. She jumped down from Kate's arms, probably looking to make sure the others couldn't escape her goodbyes. I grabbed Kate, and she was quiet. She let me hold her. "What was she telling you?"

"I never knew Nessie saw Irina on the cliff. She told me that she saw a vampire way off in the distance that looked sad. So she was trying to catch snowflakes to make her laugh. She wasn't really showing Jake. She assumed Irina was her mother's friend. Then she just kept the image of Irina on the cliff fixed in my head. Nessie knew she was beautiful, even in anger." Kate collapsed onto my chest, but she didn't cry, "She wanted me to know that she will never blame her."

I felt a bit choked up myself, and horribly depressed that my new family had another permanent scar. "I can't tell you how much I wish I really knew her. I can't possibly begin to replace..."

"I wish she knew you too," she interrupted me, "and it's not about replacing, it's like Nessie said, 'YOU will help me. Just by being the man I love." She looked up and kissed me. I kissed her back furiously. There was no denying I was head over heels for my Katie. I was greatly relieved to know I _could _help.

"Alright now, cut it out, you two, everything's all together, time to leave." This time it was my new leader/ sister's… wait a second.

"One minute!" I called. It seemed as if every remaining vampire and half-vampire had followed Tanya out the door to come see us off. Edward was quickly in tune with my thoughts. He grinned at me and ran back into the house-

Bella called out a bewildered "Edwar…" but he was back less than a minute later.

I met his return and took the box he had in his hands, hiding it. "Thanks," I said. Only he heard me. Tanya wasn't my sister, yet. Kate was standing with Carmen in front of the car. "Ekaterina Nikita" I called her human first and middle names and her mouth dropped open. I stepped forward, opened the box, and dropped to my knee. "We're really alive now. I promised to follow you anywhere, and I will. Forever. Will you marry me?"

Katie's smile was enormous, and then she glared at me- "Yes, you loser, get up! I don't want you falling over when I tackle you!"

"Oh I'm only a winner from this moment on darling," I grinned ridiculously as she leaped into my arms, "but you always have been." She kissed me hard, and I got her double dose of electricity again. I hoped I never got used to it. She broke away from me yelling,

"Alice! You've got another wedding to plan," and then to her sister- "Are you next Tanya?"

"Touché, my dearest." She smirked in response.

**I know it might be kind of strange for this ending to take place without it being mentioned at all in Breaking Dawn, but how could I resist giving Katie a very public happy ever after? And, you can't blame Bella for being a little more focused on Nessie's close call anyway, right? So please just go with it, tell me what you think, and remember to vote! Voting starts this Saturday, December 12****th****, and lasts 4 days… closing 11:59pm on December 16****th****! I have another story; **_**I would not be like that bloodsucker, **_**for this contest. Please read! Thanks my lovelies! **

**TE**


End file.
